13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lainie Jensen
| last_appearance = |portrayer = Amy Hargreaves |gender = Female |occupation = Litigator}} Lainie Jensen is a main character in 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Amy Hargreaves. Lainie is the mother of Clay Jensen and the wife of Matt Jensen. She served as a Litigator for the school in the lawsuit the Bakers file against Liberty High before she dropped out of the case due to Clay's involvement causing a conflict of interest. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= She walked in on Clay intensely listening to the first tape and accidentally scared him. She asked him if he wants to talk about anything, especially with the recent suicide of Hannah Baker, his co-worker and school-friend. He said he's fine and left for school, and again, when he came home from the bike accident, she was still concerned and wanted to help him, only to be shut down. The next day, she woke up Clay from outside his room. To Clay's shock, she announced that she made breakfast and wanted to have a family breakfast together every morning. She approached Clay, asking him if he knows anything about kids being bullied at school. Clay asked her if someone called her, Lainie dismissed this and re-phrases her question to be more specific about Hannah, Clay asked why Hannah specifically. She then broke the news that her firm was hired by the school to defend them in the lawsuit that the Bakers have filed. Clay asked her why her firm has been hired as he knows that the school have their own lawyers. She told Clay that it's different because it's a lawsuit, and they need litigators. She also explained the schools position as Clay tried to understand the full scheme of the situation. He was visibly confused, but hid his anger and surprise from Lainie. She checked with him before moving on that it's okay she's taking the case, Clay affirmed unenthusiastically; "sure". She, later, again asked him about the bullying and Hannah, Clay finally answered her question: "I didn't really know her.". She picked Clay up from school after he got suspended for the possession of weed. Clay asked to be taken to the police station to sign up for his required drug program. Clay asked her a hypothetical question that involves rape, stating that the only witness is gone. Lainie then asked him if the situation is about Hannah Baker. He became uncomfortable and decided that he doesn't want to talk anymore, she became angry, walks away and said that she is going to find someone who will tell her what he doesn't want to. Panicked, he finally told her that he was friends with Hannah and it hurts that she isn't alive anymore. |-|Season 2= Lainie made the decision to withdraw from Hannah's case due to Clay's involvement. She worried about how Clay is going to deal with Hannah's trail starting, and thought that Clay still thinks about her. Lainie and Matt bought Clay a car after he crashed his bike, and Lainie told him that it's to show that they trust him to do the right thing and involve them in his life more. Clay promised that there will be no more secrets and sneaking around, while currently keeping the secret that he's hiding Justin Foley in his room. Matt found out that Clay had been hiding Justin in his room after thinking that he was a stranger who broke in, he told Lainie, who was angry to find out the news, especially because it would look bad to have someone in contempt hidden in a lawyers house. When Justin revealed that his mother is a drug addict and he didn't have anywhere to go, Lainie told him that he can stay as long as he needs to but she has to report him being back to the lawyers. Justin affirmed with this. Lainie, Matt and Clay got into a big fight after they found out that Justin is on drugs. Clay reciprocated by revealing that Lainie helped the school's lawyer by telling her about Zach's texts to Hannah. Matt became angry and told Clay to go upstairs, he repeated this because Clay doesn't move. Clay left and Lainie and Matt continued fighting. The next day Matt told Clay that she has left to stay with her sister for a few days. Lainie returned when she heard that Justin is going to testify, and told him what the risks are when he talks about being a witness to Jessica Davis's rape because he was not able to do stop it and also did not report it to the police. She helped Jessica with her case against Bryce and tried to get Justin out of juvenile detention. She makes the decision to leave her firm to work on more cases like Jessica's with Dennis. Lainie filed for emergency custody to get Justin out and she and Matt decided that they want to adopt Justin. |-|Season 3= Personality Lainie is very passionate about her job and a protective mother. Physical Appearance Relationships Clay Jensen Lainie and Clay get along, but aren't close. Lainie worries a lot about her son, and wants him to talk with her about what's going on with him. She tries to figure out what's going on with him and help him. This to Clay's irritation, who lies and hides things from her and doesn't want his mother to get too involved in his life. Matt Jensen Justin Foley Lainie was angry when she first found out that Justin was hidden in their house, but after Justin explained his home situation, she tells him he can stay as long as he need to. She soon starts treating him like a son, and buys him clothes and a phone. Lainie gets mad when she finds out Justin's on drugs and leaves for a few days after a fight, but returns when she finds out Justin is going to testify to prepare him for the possible consequences. When Justin gets arrested, she and Dennis try to get him released. She and Matt talk about adopting Justin. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Trivia *She quit her firm to work with Dennis Vasquez on cases like Justin's. Gallery |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-036-Lainie-Jensen.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-041-Lainie.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-054-Lainie.jpg ; S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-008-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-017-Lainie-Jensen.png ; S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-101-Lainie-Jensen.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-025-Lainie-Arturo.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-092-Lainie-Jensen.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-009-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-011-Lainie-Matt.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-031-Courtney-Lainie.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-033-Lainie-Courtney.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-035-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-107-Lainie-Jensen.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-065-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-085-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-087-Lainie-Jensen.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-001-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-004-Lainie-Matt.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-070-Zach-Karen-Lainie-Matt-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-072-Lainie-Matt.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-073-Lainie-Clay-Matt.png ; S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-031-Lainie-Kevin.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-032-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-043-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-073-Matt-Lainie.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-065-Lainie-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-069-Lainie-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-070-Lainie-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-088-Lainie-Jensen.png ; ; S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-006-Clay-Lainie.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-007-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-021-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-093-Clay-Lainie.png ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-002-Matt-Clay-Lainie.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-003-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-098-Matt-Lainie.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-015-Lainie-Jensen.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-065-Lainie-Dennis.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-071-Lainie-Dennis.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-016-Lainie-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-017-Lainie-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-018-Lainie-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-020-Lainie-Jensen.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-003-Lainie-Jensen.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-048-Matt-Lainie-Skye-Clay.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-005-Matt-Lainie.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-004-Lainie-Clay.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-107-Lainie-Jensen.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-076-Lainie-Sheri.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-077-Lainie-Jensen.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-103-Lainie-Matt.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-007-Matt-Lainie-Justin.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-090-Matt-Lainie.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-095-Matt-Justin-Lainie.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-085-Lainie-Jensen.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-015-Matt-Lainie.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-017-Matt-Lainie-Clay-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-098-Clay-Lainie.png ; S02E13-Bye-010-Justin-Lainie.png S02E13-Bye-013-Dennis-Lainie.png S02E13-Bye-033-Lainie-Matt-Clay.png S02E13-Bye-046-Lainie-Clay-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-047-Lainie-Jensen.png References See also de:Lainie Jensen fr:Lainie Jensen Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Jensen Family Category:Parents